British Railways Steam Engines
In the Railway Series, many foreign engines from British Railways have made appearances. Percy's Friends |last_appearance = The Eight Famous Engines |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Percy |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Tank engines |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 each |railway = British Railways }}These four are tank engines, who are friends with Percy. He once met them at Barrow-in-Furness and told them of the time he braved a flood to help Thomas, when Henry came along and told them to go away. Technical Details Basis Percy's friends appear to be based on LNWR Coal Tank 0-6-2 tank engines, NER Class E1's and LSWR G6 Class tank engines. Livery Percy's friends are painted in the BR unlined black livery. Appearance Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge ''Companion Volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Trivia * Their roles in the second series adapted episode, Percy Takes the Plunge were replaced with Bill and Ben in the television series. Gallery File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS1.PNG File:Percy'sFriendsBasis1.png|Midland Railway 1377 class 1F File:Percy'sFriendsBasis2.png|LSWR G6 class File:Percy'sFriendsBasis3.png|NER class E1/LNER class J72 The Derailed Engine |last_appearance = The Eight Famous Engines |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = England |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-0 |railway = British Railways }}In the 1950s, Gordon would stop at Barrow-in-Furness with the Express and an engine from the Other Railway would take the train on to London. One day in 1956, the engine pulling the express that day rolled over while coming out of the yard, blocking the line and with permission from the Fat Controller, Gordon took the train on to London. Technical Details Basis The engine resembles an LNER B15. Livery The engine is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery with orange and black lining and has white buffers. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign Companion Volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Videos * 'Mr. Perkins Storytime' - Gordon Goes Foreign Trivia * The engine has a resemblance to Henry in his old shape. Gallery File:GordonGoesForeignRS5.PNG File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration3.png|The engine with a face illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:LNERB15.jpg|The engine's theoretical basis Jinty and Pug's Companions |last_appearance = The Eight Famous Engines |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Jinty and Pug |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |fuel_type = Coal |railway = British Railways }}'These engines''' came to Sodor with Jinty and Pug to run the line while Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck were on display in England. Technical Details Basis In the Railway Series, barely anything of them appears at all (but one of them resembles either Jinty or the middle left tank engine from Percy Takes The Plunge). However, three of them appear in a recreation illustration from Mr. Perkins' Storytime. This illustration shows two painted in black; the one on the left resembles an LMS Ivatt Class 2 tender engine and a BR Standard 2MT tender engine and the one in the middle along with the green one on the right resemble LMS Stanier Black Fives and LMS Jubilees. Livery Some of these engines were painted in BR's traditional passenger Brunswick green with orange and black lining and mixed-traffic black with red and white lining or unlined black. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - The Fat Controller's Engines ''Companion Volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Videos * 'Mr. Perkins Storytime' - Sir Topham Hatt's Engines Trivia * The green locomotive looks very similar to the Derailed Engine from Gordon Goes Foreign and therefore looks similar to Henry in his old shape. * Their roles in the fourth series episode, Thomas and the Special Letter were replaced with Bill, Ben, BoCo, Mavis, Oliver, Donald and Douglas in the television series. Gallery File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS3.PNG File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration2.png|Jinty and Pug's companions as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:Barry'sBasis.jpeg|The engine on the left's possible basis Other Foreign Engines |last_appearance = Duck and the Diesel Engine |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = England |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |fuel_type = Coal |railway = British Railways }}While Henry was pulling the Flying Kipper, a goods train had pulled into a siding to let the Flying Kipper pass and '''the engine's' crew were enjoying cocoa in the brake van. However, when the crew noticed that it was nearly time for Henry to pass by, they left to return to their engine. Their escape happened just in time, as Henry came flying down the siding at full speed and unable to stop, collided straight into the train causing a massive wreck which completely destroyed the brake van and caused Henry to derail. Engines from the Other Railway would sometimes visit Sodor and pulled their trains to Tidmouth. They would spend the night at Tidmouth Sheds and return home the following day. Gordon and Duck once had an argument with one of these engines. When Duck was sent to work at Wellsworth, he often worked as a banker, by helping foreign engines with their trains up Gordon's Hill. One day, he bravely stopped one of these engines' runaway goods train. In addition, Duck almost collided with another foreign engine pulling a passenger train at Crosby. Technical Details Basis The basis for these engines are unknown. However, the engine seen in A Close Shave appears to be a large tank engine of an unidentified class. Livery The tank engine (possibly) from A Close Shave is painted dark blue. This livery resembles LMR dark blue but with red minus at least the back bufferbeam. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Henry the Green Engine' - The Flying Kipper * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - A Close Shave ''Companion Volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - The Flying Kipper Videos * 'Mr. Perkins Storytime''' - Gordon Goes Foreign and The Flying Kipper Trivia * The engines featured in A Close Shave were replaced with Edward and James respectively in the television series adaptation of the episode. Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|The Goods Engine's crew in the Railway Series File:ACloseShaveRS3.PNG|A foreign engine's runaway goods train File:ACloseShaveRS5.PNG|Duck almost collides into a foreign engine's passenger train File:TheFlyingKipper29.png|The Goods Engine's crew in the television series he:קטרי קיטור של בריטיש ריילווייז ja:別の鉄道の機関車達 pl:Przyjaciele Piotrusia ru:Иностранные паровозы Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Standard gauge Category:0-6-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:2-6-0 Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Visitors